Unsung Hero
by Keeper Of Lost Souls
Summary: [On Hold] One wish changed his life forever. Now he is needed once more. Will he choose to help, or will he choose to stay as he is? Read and Find out. Oh, and please, R&R.


**Digimon: Unsung Hero**

**Chapter 1: The Ultimate Wish**

Life had been normal for Seraph for about a year. He had been living his life day to day, like the event had never occurred. To him, it hadn't. He couldn't remember it having ever happened. That was part of the deal. He became human and retained his powers but he couldn't remember the events of the past. He would only be able to remember the events if he was needed again. That day would be sooner than the sovereigns could have anticipated.

"Hey, Seraph!" Takato yelled from the park. None of them remembered ever knowing each other before the summer of last year. Takato because Seraph didn't look the same as he did when Takato first met him, Seraph because he couldn't remember.

Seraph ran over to where Takato was. "What's up, Takato?"

"I wanted to show you something. The others already know about it. I thought you'd be interested in it too."

"Oh, yea? What is it?" Seraph had a sarcastic personality. Most of the time this either ticked Rika off or just made her laugh. The majority of the time it ticked her off. The others didn't really care. Henry thought Seraph acted kind of like Terriermon.

"You'll see." Takato was never the kind of person to ruin a surprise, especially as good as this one.

They started to walk to the park. Everything was normal as usual. The others were waiting for them at Guilmons old hideout. Since Seraph had been staying with Rika, everything with their parents had been taken care of.

Halfway there, someone jumped them from behind. Seraph had always been a good fighter so he took the guy on. "You think you can take me?" The guy was overly cocky.

"Yea. I think I can." Seraph wasn't cocky, he was confident. He hadn't lost a fight in his life. The guy lunged at him. With three swift and accurate blows from Seraph, the guy was on the ground, unconscious.

"Well. That's that then." Seraph brushed his hands together and they started off again. Takato wasn't surprised by the feat that Seraph had just pulled off. He had seen him do it before.

They finally arrived at Guilmons old hideout. Everyone was there, except Kazu and Kenta. Luck would have it that they were both busy that weekend. Susie wasn't there either. Her parents wouldn't let her go. Henry tried to convince them, but they wouldn't budge.

"What's this place?" Seraph looked confused. He didn't understand what surprise could be here.

Everyone stepped to the side to reveal a large hole in the ground. Seraph noticed a light in the hole. "Go ahead." Takato said. Seraph went into the hole and saw a portal to the digital world. He stuck his hand through it and it went fuzzy. He pulled it out quickly.

When he emerged from the hole, he looked stunned. "That's a portal to the digital world! I've always wanted to go there!" Seraph had been told about the digital world by the tamers. They had told him some about the D-Reaper, but not much.

"We've been in contact with our partners for awhile now. We finally decided that it was time to go back. We thought you'd like to come, seeing as how you really have nowhere else to go." Seraphs parents had been killed in a car accident. Rika decided that she would be ok if he came and lived with her for a while. She wasn't thrilled about the idea, but she knew that no one else had room at their houses for him. Ryo was jealous that Seraph got to stay with Rika and he didn't. Good thing there wasn't anything between Rika and Seraph. Rika only wanted to be with Ryo.

"Well, then? What are we waiting for?" Seraph was enthusiastic on finally being able to go to the digital world. He was hoping to be able to get a partner digimon like his friends had told him about. What would happen would change his life forever.

And so they left. Jeri had all the supplies they would need, except the bread. Takato brought the bread. They went through the portal, one by one. They all ended up in that weird plane between the real world and the digital world. Everyone had a pair of sunglasses, including Seraph. Seraph always had a pair of sunglasses with him. He didn't know where he had gotten them, but they had a strange cross symbol on both sides.

"So, which way should we go?" Seraph asked curiously as they all floated in space.

'I say that way is down." Jeri pointed in a direction and they started to fall that way. They all got up with a groan and brushed themselves off."Jeri, promise me that you'll never do that again." Takato said this half sarcastically as the other laughed a bit.

"Well, lets go find our partners." Henry had missed Terriermons wise cracks. He had also missed his constant use of momentai. Takato held up his D-Arc and a compass showed up pointing toward Guilmon in the east. They headed off in the direction of their partners.

Seraph had his digimon cards with him. He never left home without them. He was very talented at the game. Some said he was in a league close to Rika and Ryos league. He had never played a tournament. No one understood why. They stopped to make camp and he finally decided to challenge Rika.

"Rika, could I have a card battle with you? I've never had the nerve to ask before because I knew you'd smoke me, but now I think I might have a chance." Seraph was exited.

"Ok." Rika hadn't really played the card game since she had become a tamer. She thought this might be fun, for old times sake. And then they battled.

After about an hour, Rika had lost to Seraph twice and he had lost to her twice. Their skills were unbelievable. Seraph had an incredible knack for drawing the card he needed when he needed it and Rika just had natural skill. Seraph wasn't too bad in that department either.

"This is it, Rika. It's over." Seraph had gotten an Omnimon card and was about to blow Rika away. She knew she had been beaten and she let him finish her. "Yea, well I was rusty. That's all." Were the only things she had to say after the battle. She couldn't believe that someone who had only been playing for the lesser part of a year had humbled her, the Digimon Queen.

They got packed up again and went off in search of their partners. Seraph was still hopeful that he would get a partner. What he would find out would change his life forever.


End file.
